megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Manga characters
List of characters that only appear in mangas. ''Rockman'' series Fake Dr. Light In Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, Dr. Wily created a robot copy of Dr. Light to replace the real one, which is captured by him. The false Dr. Light convinces Mega Man to help Dr. Wily and the Wily Patrol, joining forces with Wily to expand his army. When Mega Man is away, the impostor dismantles Roll and Eddie, but they are repaired by Dr. Cossack. Later, Dr. Wily tries to trick Mega Man with the fake Dr. Light, but Proto Man appears with the real Dr. Light and destroys the copy. Karate 003 is a robot from the Rockman 6 manga, that challenges Mega Man early in the story. Mengo is the manager of the Wily Patrol in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Wily Blues is a copy of Proto Man that appears in the manga Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Wily Blues is the leader of an army of robots that is attacking the city. Mega Man discover his hideout and talks with him, but the real Proto Man appears and exposes the identity of the fake, and the two fight against Wily Blues. Proto Man is heavily damaged during the battle, and Wily Blues calls his troops to defeat Mega Man. Fortunately, four of Dr. Cossack's robots appear and help Mega Man by fighting against the robot army while he faces Wily Blues, destroying him. Wily Blues has a retractable shield in his left arm, a projectile attack called Blues Spear in his right arm, and the Twin Buster, a powerful attack with both arms. Wily Man is a character from the Rockman 7 manga, appearing in a parody from chapter 16 where Dr. Wily is the hero and Dr. Light and his robots are the villains who are trying to take over Wily Land. Wily uses a robotic armor and the Wily Buster to fight against Light and his machines, each with an unique attack: *Roll - Roll Muchi ("Roll Whip", a whip attack) *Rush - Rush Burner (Rush increases the power of his jets to burn the opponent) *Eddie - Eddie Bomb (Eddie releases bombs from his head) *Beat - Beat Beam (Beat launches a beam from his mouth) *Auto - Danger Neji ("Danger Screw", Auto throws several explosive screws) After Wily Man destroys them and Dr. Light's machine, it is revealed that this is all a video game being played by Dr. Wily while the real Mega Man is making his way through the fortress. Back to the game, the evil Dr. Light orders Mega Man to attack, and Wily Man has trouble against him. Wily Man changes his fingers into tools and uses a "Magical Dash" to rapidly create Gamerizer, using it to destroy Mega Man and winning the game. Wily Man is also mentioned in the Mega Man Megamix story "Power Battle". File:LightMachine.jpg|Dr. Light's machine File:R7LightArmy.png|Dr. Light's robots ArigaWilyMan.jpg|Wily Man illustration by Hitoshi Ariga. ''Rock & Rush'' Rockman Brazil is Rockman's brother who seemingly left for BrazilThe Reploid Research Lavatory-Rock Brother in Sakura's The Capricious Rock & RushThe Reploid Research Lavatory: The Weird, Wild & Whimsical World of “Rock & Rush” comics. Brazil has made a handful of cameos in 4-koma strips and Capcom Secret Files. He also appears in the image gallery of the PlayStation re-release of Rockman 2Rockman Complete Works: Rockman 2 Database image of Rockman Brazil and in one panel from the manga Mega Man Megamix.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Coffee from Brazil? ''Rockman & Forte Computer control robot An unnamed one-eyed hand-like robot that has the ability to control computers. In the epilogue from ''Rockman & Forte he uses his ability to make all robots from a new Robot Museum follow him, and Mega Man tries to stop them. The robot is able to defend against Mega Man's attacks by closing his hand. Bass, angry that it tried to control him, challenges him to a fight. It attacks Bass by punching him with his hand closed, crushing him with his hand open, and commemorates his two consecutive attack with a V sign, like rock-paper-scissors. Bass laughs and asks him to continue, saying he is having fun. When the robot attacks with "rock" again, Bass uses "scissors" and makes two small holes in the robot, mocking him saying his stronger scissors is able to beat his rock. The robot then begins firing lasers from his eye in several directions, and he is destroyed by the combined shot of Mega Man and Bass, Bass saying he is the one that defeat it as he is the fastest and strongest of the two. McCall is a federal government minister that contacts Dr. Light near the end of the story. ''Mega Man Megamix Mother Computer runs the energy of a city. The Yellow Devil MK-II goes after it in the story "Metal Heart" and the Mother Computer is damaged. In the end of the story the Mother Computer and Yellow Devil MK-II are combined in a single machine. Charlie is a CPS newscaster based on the character Charlie Nash from the ''Street Fighter series. Build Man and Judge Man Build Man and Judge Man are two competitors from the Ultimate Robot Championship that appear briefly in "The Strongest Enemy to Date". When Mr. X starts his attack to conquer the world, they are burned by Flame Man. ''Mega Man Gigamix Battle & Chase competitors Many racers from the Battle & Chase competition were created by fans.ArigaMegamix: Rockman Questions and Answers (Part 3) One page of the manga includes some concepts of characters used, such as , , Mad Wheeler, and Gazy Man. Robot mob In October 2009, Hitoshi Ariga opened a contest for fan-made characters to appear in ''Rockman Gigamix vol. 2, specifying that they would appear in a robot mob and be destroyed.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Get Your Characters In Rockman Gigamix Over one hundred robots appeared in the story "Moon of Darkness", where they are destroyed by Terra.Rockman Gigamix vol. 2 review by Rock Miyabi The characters present are: The back cover also includes some entrant illustrations that didn't appear in the story, such as Entry #20 Monk Man by shosya, Entry #42 Peach Man by The Muzudon, Entry #79 Radio Man by AWD!, and Entry #86 Coil Man by Brett. ''Rockman Remix In the history ''Mega Mission based on Bandai's Carddas Rockman X Mega Mission, Dr. Doppler has an unnamed assistant referred as in her concept art. ''Mega Man Maniax Dr. Auto Numbers '''Dr. Auto Numbers' (DAN), known as the in Japan, are robots created by Auto (Rightot) in the "Dr. Auto's Laboratory" shorts from Hitoshi Ariga's Mega Man Maniax. The robots were based on ideas readers sent to Ariga. Auto's robots often malfunction and explode, causing injury to Dr. Light. In later stories, Bass went to Dr. Light's Laboratory to face Mega Man, and Auto says that Bass must defeat his robots to find Mega Man. They aren't much of a challenge for Bass as most aren't even able to fight.[https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm30942634 NicoNico Douga: Rockman Maniax: Dr. Rightot's Challenge voiced by fans] *DAN.001 - A simple robot that can suddenly change his appearance to surprise people, having a scary grimace. He can also make Battons go out of his mouth. Besides Battons, he ended up releasing screws and springs and exploded. He is later repaired and tries to surprise Bass, but Bass simply tells him to "shut up" and destroys him. He was submitted by "Ayahn". *DAN.002 - A blender robot that ended up blending itself and exploding. Bass later finds him busy in his "stage" (the kitchen) and destroys him. He was submitted by "Hetchee". *DAN.003 - A 57 meters tall robot with resemblance to Auto. It has a cockpit (which is also an escape pod) on its head, but when Auto enters the robot with the pod, it exceeds the weight capacity and explodes, Auto noting that he forgot to take the capsule's weight into account. It was later rebuilt as "Giga Auto R" (Giga Rightot R), but his legs were too thin to support the weight and felt on Bass, causing it to explode Dr. Light's lab. He was submitted by "Auto II". *DAN.004 - A robot created to give massages, being used on Dr. Light in the hospital to help him recover. However, he malfunctions and Auto has no choice but to activate its self-destruction, injuring Dr. Light again. He is the first of Auto's robot fought by Bass, and is easily defeated in the entrance of Dr. Light's lab. In his second appearance he has the word "tsubo" (つぼ, "jar") written on his chest, which his head resembles. His Special Weapon is Massage Finger. He was submitted by "Kurage". *DAN.005 - A robot with a television as head, with a face shown in the screen. Others can pull out anything shown on his screen. While wondering what to test it on, Cut Man asks where is Dr. Light, and Auto decides to try it on him as he is giving an interview in New York. However, Light is a bit chubby to pass the screen and TV Man ends up exploding. He is later repaired and used as the Stage Select screen (shown above) for Bass. He was the last of Dr. Auto Numbers to be defeated, getting caught in Giga Auto R's explosion. He was submitted by "Nagaoka". *DAN.006 - A watermelon-like robot representing the suikawari game. The Kanji in his eyes is , which roughly means "hitting the target", and he has "suika" written in his chest. At first he appears to be a skilled fighter, but he ends up hitting himself and collapses. *DAN.007 - A submarine-like robot. Due to his small size, Bass was unable to find him inside a bathtub. Tango is the sub-boss from his "stage", the bathroom in Dr. Light's lab. *DAN.008 - The last robot created by Auto, a robot that uses makeover and has the word "kuchibeni" (クシベニ, "lipstick" in Japanese) written in his abdomen. When Bass faced him, he says he is cute and calls him darling while hugging him. Angry, Bass destroys him. His stage is Roll's room, and when Roll finds Bass inside after Sexy Man's defeat, she throws him out. * and - Similar to the previous robots, in 2011 Hitoshi Ariga took submissions for new robots before the Rockman Maniax compilation was released, choosing Maneki-neko Man from CDF and Tower Man from kan to be presented by Dr. Auto. Each had a story included in a bonus postcard from the 2011 release of Rockman Maniax and in the flap from the 2015 release ("Bottom" volume).ArigaMegamixHitoshi Ariga's Twitter Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin * - A resistant robot created by Dr. Wily. * - A robot created by Dr. Wily that has a simple appearance and no special weapon. File:ArmorMan.jpg|Armor Man. File:Bukinashi_Man.png|Bukinashi Man. File:Rockman4KomaVolume1page42.jpg|Making of Bukinashi Man. ''Rockman X Pierrot is the first Maverick to appear in the manga. He attacks extending his arms similar to Clown Man. He was disposed by Zero. Kyle is a Special A Class Maverick Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit who was killed by Sigma when he went Maverick. Marth is a Maverick Hunter who was initially part of the 17th Elite Unit and friend of X, and later was promoted as captain of the 13th Polar Region Unit. When Sigma goes Maverick and Marth is frozen by Chill Penguin, the tremors from nearby earthquakes cause his emergency engine to turn on, allowing him to burst out of his frozen state and assist X in the Alaska base command room. Marth holds Chill Penguin and sacrifices himself so X can destroy the switch inside of Chill Penguin to stop the earthquake driven avalanches from burying the city below. Teal is an A class Maverick Hunter from the 17th unit and Storm Eagle's girlfriend. When Mavericks hijacked an airplane, they took Teal hostage. Zero rescued her and she helped him take care of the Mavericks inside, while Storm Eagle waited outside by Zero's request trusting her safety to him, but he was forced to leave because of a storm. During the fight, a Maverick with explosives attempted to blow up the airplane. All Mavericks were stopped, but Zero was hurt and Teal fell out the airplane with one bomb and exploded in the air. Storm Eagle asked to be transferred to the 7th Air Cavalry unit after her death, and Zero didn't see him again until Sigma's rebellion. Marty is a reoccuring character that helps X in his battles against Launch Octopus, Bubble Crab, and Bit. Boy is a character in the first chapter of ''Rockman X2. He is a member of one rescue team from the Maverick Hunters, which assist and save humans from Maverick attacks. He works with X and is a great fan of his. Boy almost died in the explosion that killed Robin, Bukeno and Easy, but he survived. When he and X where returning to their vehicle, Heel shot him. It's believed he was based on the Green Biker Dude. Robin, Bukeno and Easy , and are members of the same rescue team of Boy and Heel. When Heel became a Maverick he set a trap for his team, killing them in an explosion. Heel is a member of the same rescue team of Boy. He turned into a Maverick and set a trap to kill his team, disguising several robots like humans that exploded when the team was helping them. His right arm can turn into a powerful buster that can pierce through normal Reploids, killing Boy with one shot and knocking X backwards. He thought he managed to kill X, but was killed off-guard by X with a fully charged shot. Toshihiko is a character from the Rockman X3 manga, a quiet, young human boy that befriended Blizzard Buffalo. When Blizzard Buffalo went on a rampage and X tried to stop him, Toshihiko appeared and stopped their fight, with Buffalo running away. Toshihiko took X to show him a smiling snowman up in the mountains near the town Buffalo had been attacking. He explained that the snowman is something Buffalo helped him with; he had made the snowman on his own but didn't like its neutral expression because it reminded him that he made it alone, unlike the other kids. He was about to punch it in anger when Buffalo stopped him and simply changed the expression to a smile for him by bending the mouth, which made Toshihiko happy that he had a friend help him. From that point, they ended up being very close...until Buffalo started rampaging wildly. Even though Buffalo froze the entire town in ice and endangered innocent lives, Toshihiko never lost faith in his new friend. Later, Toshihiko and X see that Buffalo destroyed the snowman and began a rampage again. After a violent and drawn out battle with X inside an evacuation shelter, which resulted in a heavy hit in his head, Buffalo returned to normal and realized what he had done. Buffalo requested X to end his life, feeling he could never atone for his crimes. However, X intentionally missed his charge shot and put a hole through the wall behind them instead, which allowed Buffalo to see that, just below, Toshihiko had been creating snowmen one after another the entire time so that he could reach out to his heart the way the Reploid had done for him earlier. After seeing it, Buffalo goes down and they rejoice to be together again, with X stating that Reploids can indeed understand humans because like humans, they have hearts. ''Irregular Hunter Rockman X A-1 '''A-1' is a short and friendly Reploid that works as an operator for the Maverick Hunters in the manga Irregular Hunter Rockman X. He is X's friend and gives support to him. He bears a slight resemblance to Middy, who didn't appear until several years later. Raigyan β is a liger-like Maverick Reploid that appears in the first chapter of the manga Irregular Hunter Rockman X. He originally worked as the guard of a natural zoo in Africa. He is an agile Reploid and is able to wall jump. He is equipped with claws on his arms and is able to release flames from his tail and smoke from his mouth. The manga begins with Raigyan β attacking a market, and when he is about to kill a human, X and Zero appear to stop him. Raigyan β runs away and the Maverick Hunters go after him. As they catch up to him, he tries to fight, but is injured in the battle and releases smoke from his mouth to cover his escape. After this he rides in a warehouse to repair his leg. Later, X (with a Ride Armor), Zero and Vile find him and they fight, and as he is in disadvantage, Raigyan β releases smoke again to hide his position. However, X manages to find him and holds him with his Ride Armor. While X is holding Raigyan β, Vile starts shooting at them without regard to X being in vicinity. Raigyan β is destroyed by Vile's attacks, and X barely survives by using the Ride Armor as cover. Kinkō Sōdā is a Reploid that was stealing rare minerals to sell them. Considering Reploids superior to humans, he could not stand to continue obeying humans and decided to become rich so he could do anything he wishes without following orders. He has a small army of Mechaniloids working for him, which includes Dig Labours, Ray Bits, and Spikys. Zero discovered his Maverick plan and destroyed him and his subordinates in the Zalts Mine. ''Rockman X: Team X Shutsujin seyo!! Warafu is a being that fought X.[https://imgur.com/a/PecNGPm ''Rockman X: Team X Shutsujin seyo!!] Its name is derived from the word Mika is a little girl. ''Rockman Zero Lito is a main character from the manga. Cial is Ciel's younger twin sister and ruler of Neo Arcadia. She's the creator of the Four Guardians, which can fuse to create a powerful Reploid (Copy X, unnamed in the manga). Roze is a duplicate of Zero created by Dr. Weil to challenge Zero in a one-week duel to protect and earn the trust of the village from Dr. Weil's robot. Roze ends up being thrown by the Zero Knuckle, and is not mentioned again, although he did appear in one story later. Roze has weapon technology based off of Zero's original equipment such as the Vulcan, a modified Buster Shot and the R. Saber, a modified Z Saber. Others *Lito's two unnamed friends. *Lito's Grandfather. *A Reploid from the Resistance that helps Zero and is killed by Phantom. *Villagers that helps Zero rescue Lito from Blizzack Staggroff. Mega Man ZX Sho is a Reploid friend of Vent's. He and Vent are often seen playing a hand-held video game much like a PET and having "competitions" together. After Vent joins the Guardians, Sho decides he wants to join as well so he can become "like the hero he saw"; however, it is unknown whether he was ever actually allowed to join or not. Sho was kidnapped and nearly killed by Purprill the Mandroid, who wanted to use Sho as a ransom to force Vent to hand over the Biometals he had acquired. Purprill fused with Biometals Model H, Model L, and Model F, but was unable to withstand the excess power for long and ended up falling to pieces. The damaged Biometals were returned to Fleuve for repairs and Vent continued on to fight Serpent. Sho rode his motorbike to the top of the Slither Inc. tower and returned the newly repaired Biometals to Vent so he could defeat Serpent, but seemed to be thrown off the edge of the tower by one of Serpent's attacks. After the fight was over, Vent saw that Sho had been saved from falling off the edge of the tower when his shirt collar caught on a protruding piece of stone. The two friends then returned to the Guardian Base together. References Category:Other media characters Category:Manga